A retractable screen comprises a flexible sheet mesh that can be drawn off a roller and across an architectural opening such as a door opening or a window opening. The screen is extendible between an open position in which the sheet mesh is substantially received within the housing and an extended or closed position in which the sheet mesh extends fully across the opening.
Retractable screens have found appeal amongst users because the screen rolls up on a compact roller when it is pulled back thereby opening up the full width of the architectural opening. This preserves an open and uninterrupted view through the architectural opening. This enhances the aesthetics of the architectural opening. It also encourages breezes and the like to pass through the architectural opening.
The sheet mesh provides a barrier to flying insects when it is in the extended or closed position. When it is retracted to the open position the sheet mesh rolls up on a roller and does not extend across an architectural opening.